Alphonse Uprising's Top 10 Favorite Fan Characters
Martin was busy playing Half Life 2 on his 2001 Xbox. He died 5 times in a row, and he got frustrated and decided to throw the Xbox off the Burj Khalfia. "Hey everybody. I'm your host, Martin. Today, I will be reviewing 10 of my favorite fan characters from Sonic Fan Character Wiki. Now, let's get started." Martin said. we got started 'NUMBER 10' My 10th favorite character is Baine The Hedgehog by Y-Tiger. She is not on this wiki anymore, and her page has been erased, but she did show a very well backstory, and that was my personal favorite. Since I already forgot a LOT about who she was, I have nothing else to say about her. 'NUMBER 9' If I had a 9th favorite character, it would be Hedge Blackstone by Red Hedgehog Sonic Fan. He is RHSF's first fan character, and still needs improvement. Despite having a wide gallery of overpowered weapons and material, he does deliver lionhearted heroism and pride. I couldn't understand half of what his weapons ment, and he didnt have really that much of a solid backstory, but hey, it's his/her first character, so be kind about it. 'NUMBER 8' She has hazel green eyes, and her love is Tesla The Hedgehog. You guessed it! Hazel Moon by Oneheart. Hazel Moon is a gray-furred Mobian, who is of an unknown species, but is preferred as a cat right now. She recieved 4 changes between 2009 to today, starting with her Dark Phase, who is titled the wife of Mephiles The Dark. Her pages improved over those years, ending with the current Modern Phase. She has water and plant-based powers, which preserve her after 24 years of age. ' 'NUMBER 7 The rabbit is green and he runs fast! It's Sam The Rabbit by... himself. This character delivered an excellent backstory, also with powers that are not overpowered, and not underpowered; just right, although some of them were based off of Sonic The Hedgehog. He is able to run at incredible speeds, almost as fast as Sonic himself, and is able to jump really high. The only downfall is that he hates water. He wouldn't go at least 5 inches in the water without freaking out. He also has a variety of forms and alternate personalities, one is from the SATBK universe, and Sam The Were Rabbit, from the Sonic Unleashed timeline. 'NUMBER 6' Rage The Hedgehog by Blankblankblank. Rage is a black hedgehog who is a fierce pyrokinetic. He is pretty much an antihero type of a fan character, who would fight anyone no matter who they are. He has a long time rivalry with Technisis, another hedgehog who is supremely evil in many ways, being as smart as Dr. Eggman and as fast as Sonic. Rage has multiple alt. personalities, some still under development. Although he was not made without a backstory, he does show confirmity and pride. 'NUMBER 5' River The Echidna by Knuckles Fan Girl. River is a blue-- cyan echidna haling from Ali'ikai, a small island that is far away from the mainlands. She is a hydrokinetic, and a hemokinetic: She is able to control and manipulate water and blood, and this was made possible with a Chaos Emerald. Her uncle, Elias The Echidna, known as Jerk Uncle by many members of this wiki, always gave her rough times without remorse, or even any type of negative emotion. She is currently in a love relationship with Upsilon The Mink. 'NUMBER 4' Emily The Hedgehog by AngelFlames. I did make a car for her, but that was only when the NEXT DAY she got rebooted, that pissed me off. She does not have a backsotry (yet), and her page is still unfinished. She is a calm, passionate, and talkative hedgehog, always having a warm s m i l e on her face. Like Baine, she is emotional and tends to cry a lot at sad moments, even in movies. MOVIES, DUDE! The greatest weakness she has is being cold-hearted, negative, and unstable, and caring too much for her family members and relatives. 'NUMBER 3' Upsilon The Mink by SigmaAlphaThree. Upsilon is a silence purple mink hailing from the Lost Hex, a hidden world probably the size of Little Planet somewhere miles above the overworld. Upsilon was originally intended to be some sort of dark villain, in charge of Sigma and Theta The Mink, but following the events of Gem High: Year Two, he gradually changes into an antihero. There, he meets River again, and took her to the Lost Hex, where she met Kestrel, Upsilon's stepsister. There, they had their first kiss, and were prounced boyfriend and girlfriend. This did cause a whole lot of fan art, internet memes, offensive slurs, and ship names to come out of nowhere by many members of this wiki, especially affected for AngelFlames. Upsilon has the ability to control shadows, known as Shadowbending. One example is the Shadow Overtake, which creates a sentient cloud of shadows which blankets the target, suffocating them. His shadowbending ability also proved to defend him from enemies, too, or for cloaking devices, like Shadow Generation, which makes 8 carbon copies of himself, confusing the opponent. Upsilon is not that fast, has limited strength and defense, but his intelligence, skill, and agility make up for it. 'NUMBER 2' Tobias The Hedgehog is ultimately one of my favorite characters. He has a very promising and delivering (and somewhat somber) backstory, and his plots are very well done. Despite his looks are very reminiscent to Super Sonic and Dr. Octoganopus, he was worked on a lot, and you should really see the SIZE of that page! Keep up the awesome work, SKF! 'HONORABLE MENTIONS' Aka The Fox - Zonerz Paradox The Hedgehog - Titanium562 Ion The Hedgehog - DubstepxSonic War The Hedgehog - Rage The Hedgehog 'NUMBER 1' Category:Work In Progress